


red scarf, your lips, plus stupid snow

by Luneath



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kagami is best wingman I love him, LDR is hard folks, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, T for swear words and a make out shesh, This takes place after Winter Cup and before the movie, it's cute i promise, this is alternatively titled ‘akashi vs snow’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneath/pseuds/Luneath
Summary: Kuroko is still red to his ears, but Akashi doesn’t stop. He instead begins to kiss Kuroko’s entire face. Starting from his forehead, down to his fluttering eyelids, then to the apple red cheeks, and finally ending it with a peck on the lips.“Look at how beautiful you are right now, Tetsuya. I wish we are somewhere more comfortable and private but…” Akashi is about to lean again when suddenly—Pluck.[Or Akashi just misses Kuroko too much that he lets snow gets into his head. Fluffy chaos ensues.]





	red scarf, your lips, plus stupid snow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is originally posted on FFn in 2014. I edited as much as I can but please don’t take this as an accurate representation of my skill as a writer right now (I mean I didn’t get better that much but still asgahsga)
> 
> This is pure fluffly filth that I'm very embarrassed about but idk I wanna post it still bcs I love these two basketball dorks but also hate myself. It's quite the amazing combination I know.
> 
> I won't let Edme get near this, so no beta we die like men (999+). Still, enjoy!

Cold. Akashi hates cold.

He prefers to curl comfortably under a blanket, or maybe enjoy a cup of herbal tea accompanied by an interesting classic novel on a weather like this. He knows very well that his house is the most suitable place to get all those pleasures.

But surprisingly, he is now leaning on a wall that is as cold as ice cubes, with hands folded neatly across his chest. It’s completed with a flushed face because of how close he is to freezing to his death, breath forming white curly smoke.

Akashi sniffs. He curses the snow once more.

Oh, also don't forget the person who makes him wait here.

It has almost been twenty minutes since he arrived and Nijimura hasn’t appeared like he promised yet. Akashi has repeatedly sent messages, to hell with the fact that it’s spamming. He even tries reaching him via phone calls. But of course, they aren’t replied yet nor picked up.

Akashi really just wants to jump away from here and forgets their appointment ever exists. And if possible, when he meets with this very, very late person again somewhere, he will give him an eager, at least very brief, but no less painful lesson on manners. To hell that this particular person is still he considers as his senior.

But Akashi has a lot of respect for Nijimura. His ex-captain had just arrived in Japan three days ago and by chance, they met at the airport. Nijimura then invited Akashi to catch up today. That’s why he decides to wait a little bit longer even if he could feel himself becoming a human popsicle with each passing second. He isn’t geared up with the appropriate winter clothes because these cursed snow fell so suddenly, totally unasked for, and coming all at once. Like the cursed being that they are.

Akashi heaves a sigh and the white smoke reappears in front of his face. He tries rubbing his hands together to gather heat. Then when he is contemplating checking his phone again to check whether his senior at least replies one of his texts, a man with a sky-colored hair passes by. He looks familiar, red scarf and all. Seconds later, Akashi frowns when he realizes that person shouldn't be here.

"Kuroko... Tetsuya?"

The one being called 'Kuroko Tetsuya' turns around. His round aquamarine eyes blink slowly when they are met Akashi's ruby pair.

"Akashi-kun?" The tone is surprised and delighted in an equal measure. Akashi smiles when he realizes it’s not the wrong person.

Kuroko walks over to him. Even though his face is half covered by the scarf, Akashi knows that the tip of his lips is lifted up.

"Hello, Akashi-kun," he says, polite as usual and bowing slightly.

Akashi replies with a wider smile, inwardly trying to hold himself back from hugging the other boy. "Nice to see you here, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tilts his head slightly to the left. A pair of round eyes stare fixedly at Akashi. "Um, which Akashi-kun is this?" he asks.

Akashi laughs softly. Somehow he thinks Kuroko's question is a joke or is it because he’s being too adorable?

The redhead leans closer until the white smoke of his breath caresses Kuroko’s reddening cheeks softly. "Which one do you think, hm?" He grins, prompting Kuroko to frown cutely.

Akashi reaches out until his hand is buried in soft blue strands. He imagines this is how it’d feel like patting a cloud. He then begins to play with Kuroko’s hair, smiling softly all the while because he knows exactly what made the boy in front of him asked a question like that.

After Kuroko defeated him in their last match, Akashi returned to being his 'old self'. He realized his mistakes and vowed to change himself into an even better version. One of the changes is reverting back to how he used to call address someone else. He no longer uses their first name with condescension but returns to using their family name politely.

Kuroko is certainly not an exception, but Akashi has his reason why he loves calling the blue-haired boy with 'Tetsuya'.

"Does it bother you, Tetsuya? This me or the other one—is yours. You are my lover, so I don't think it's a problem to call you like this," he says with a sweet smile that could make anyone who sees it melts on the spot even with this goddamn weather.

Other than his personality changing for the better, his relationship with Kuroko is also like that. They got closer, then even more so, until finally, now their status is officially dating.

Well, more like they are in a long distance relationship because Rakuzan and Seirin are not neighbors. But Akashi is content with what he has now. Complaining won't get him anywhere. Not any closer to Kuroko’s arms whenever he wants to, that’s for sure.

A reddish pink tinge that doesn’t appear because of the cold now adorned the porcelain face of Kuroko. He tries to hide his face inside his scarf so that Akashi won’t realize his enormous blush.

But unfortunately, anything related to Kuroko Tetsuya will surely be noticed with an extreme speed by Akashi. He’s obsessed like that sometimes.

"What's with your face, hm?" Akashi laughs quietly, amused when he sees Kuroko looking away with his cheeks puffed up.

"Akashi-kun, please stop. Your words are embarrassing."

"'Embarrassing'? They are facts, though? ”Akashi leans his face forward even more so and gently lets his forehead touches Kuroko’s. He can now feel the warmth that makes his heart beats pleasantly. "Besides, I know you like it when I say ‘you are mine and I'm yours’, Tetsuya."

Kuroko's face turns impossibly redder, rivaling an apple. "That’s not true, Akashi-kun."

 _“You are mine and I am yours~"_ Akashi says in his flirtiest tone, but also kind of in a sing song voice. Now Kuroko looks like he’s steaming from his ears, how adorable. "How is that?" He smiles.

"Akashi-kun!"

“You like it, Tetsuya. Just admit it."

"No. Never."

"Hey, I didn’t know that not visiting you for almost two weeks could turn you into a tsundere, Tetsuya. Forgive me, it has been very hectic at school.”

Kuroko huffs. Then, softer he says, "It’s okay, I understand, Akashi-kun. But I'm not a tsundere."

"What then?" Akashi cheekily replies.

"I... I... Ugh," Kuroko groans, still so cutely. "I hate you, Akashi-kun."

"I love you too, Tetsuya.” Akashi laughs merrily. “Oh yeah, you also have to get used to calling me 'Seijuurou' or 'Sei'."

Kuroko blinks several times then shakes his head firmly. "I don't—"

Akashi brings his face closer to Kuroko's ears. In his most husky voice, he whispers, _"Se-i-juu-rou-kun."_

Kuroko swallows hard. "S-Sei-juu—rou-kun." He says it more like a robot. Even robots can say it without needing to blush like he is right now.

Akashi chuckles. He then holds Kuroko's cheeks in his hands. He was actually thinking of flirting with his boyfriend some more, but Kuroko’s eyebrows are furrowed now.

"Seijuurou-kun..."

Akashi cheers inwardly hearing Kuroko said that. “Yes, Tetsuya? Do you want me to say it again? _You belong to—"_

Kuroko rolls his eyes. He doesn’t reply to him directly, but instead, he brings his hands up to cover Akashi’s hands in his. “Seijuurou-kun, your hands are so cold," he finally says.

Akashi blinks several times. 

"Why are you using gloves this thin? Where is your scarf? This jacket also won't help if the weather is this cold! Why are you even standing frozen here?" Kuroko asks insistently, almost shouting with a worried face.

It’s kind of out of his boyfriend’s character to show his concern that transparently, but it’s very endearing all the same. Akashi can't even hold back the biggest smile on his face right now.

Kuroko responds to the silly expression that Akashi is showing right now with an annoyed grunt. His usual flat expression that more or less resembles a wall has never worked when dealing with Akashi. Whatever he feels around the redhead, they all flow out just like that and clearly reflected on his face. Like he can’t hide anything and he doesn’t want to. Except when he’s embarrassed to death, of course.

"Seijuurou-kun, did you hear me or not?"

Akashi chuckles. He presses himself closer to Kuroko, trying to capture the warmth of his lover more. “You're warmer and more comfortable than my jacket, Tetsuya."

Kuroko lets out a short sigh. Inevitably, he ends up smiling fondly then wraps his red scarf on the boy who now hugs him tightly. The scarf is long enough for two people. "This should be enough," he whispers.

Akashi pauses for a moment. He really enjoys how warm Kuroko's scarf that is now coiled around his body plus the distinctive scent of vanilla. All of that warms him to the core. And, after all that, suddenly he gets a very good idea.

"Tetsuya," Akashi pushes himself away slightly so that now their faces are facing each other, "this is not enough."

Kuroko frowns, confused. "What do you—"

"Sticks out your tongue, Tetsuya."

"Huh? For what?"

"Just do it."

Even though he doesn’t understand at all and the way Akashi’s wide grin makes him shudders, Kuroko still obliges. He slowly pulls out his tongue.

Akashi doesn’t wait long. He immediately holds Kuroko's chin so that his lover opened his mouth wider. Then he takes out his own tongue and intertwines it with Kuroko's, which feels warm and tastes sweet. Akashi then presses their faces closer, making it easier for him to explore the inside of Kuroko’s mouth.

Of course, it succeeds in making his boyfriend lets out a moan that sounds like a demand for more to Akashi.

He deepens the kiss, Kuroko's arms are now hugging his neck tightly. They share the warmth for a moment that feels like forever until finally, Kuroko runs out of breath.

Akashi becomes the first person to distance himself, making a line of saliva formed between them.

"That's perfect, Tetsuya," he says with a grin that keeps getting bigger when Kuroko's face flushed deeply.

"S-Seijuurou-kun..."

Kuroko is still red to his ears, but Akashi doesn’t stop. He instead begins to kiss Kuroko’s entire face. Starting from his forehead, down to his fluttering eyelids, then to the apple red cheeks, and finally ending it with a peck on the lips.

“Look at how beautiful you are right now, Tetsuya. I wish we are somewhere more comfortable and private but…” Akashi is about to lean again when suddenly—

Pluck.

Akashi growls in annoyance when a rather large amount of white puffy snow suddenly falls on top of his head until it also covers half of his face. The thing likely fell from the big oak tree standing tall behind the wall he is leaning on a few moments ago.

He then starts to fervently remove the damn object from his face and hair. When he is sure that he won't get hypothermia from having snow as a hat, someone suddenly calls his name.

"Oi, Akashi."

Akashi turns to the left. His senior had just come out of a taxi, his eyebrows raised.

“Sorry, I just visited my grandpa and didn’t realize the trip back here would take so much time because of the traffic. I also forgot to bring my phone with me,” he explains apologetically. “Have you waited long?”

Akashi flinches then frantically, he looks around. Confused, he asks to the air around him, "Tetsuya?"

But there is no one there. There is also no red scarf wrapped around his neck.

Akashi frowns. _How?_

Oh.

 _"'Tetsuya'?"_ Nijimura walks past Akashi to the iron gate that Akashi had been glaring at a few moments ago. "You mean Kuroko? Isn't he in Tokyo?"

Akashi doesn’t say anything. He is too busy snorting at himself before smiling.

Stupid, Kyoto and Tokyo aren’t that close. Why would Tetsuya suddenly just wander around here?

Seeing his previous junior with such a silly expression, Nijimura gives Akashi a worried look. "Is waiting too long driving you crazy?"

Akashi doesn’t argue. With a sigh, he says, "Looks like I’m missing someone a little bit too hard."

After that, finally, inside a warm place with no chance of freezing brains feeding him with beautiful hallucinations, Akashi promises himself to visit his boyfriend as soon as possible, and more frequently than ever.

* * *

Kagami Taiga groans loudly. He kicks the snow with his shoes until it hits the iron bars which prevented him from entering the frozen basketball court in front of him.

"You damn snow," he huffs, "I want to play basketball."

Kagami continues to grumble loudly. He doesn’t kick any more snow childishly, but it still makes the person behind him sighs exasperatedly.

"Kagami-kun, calm down." The flat tone makes Kagami turn around. He now stares irritatedly at Kuroko who stares back at him flatly. They are then engaged in a heated staring contest until Kagami huffs, defeated as usual.

He is totally not stomping his foot as they finally decide to go to Maji Burger instead. Kuroko totally follows him with a small smile that he hides underneath the red scarf he is wearing.

Kagami suddenly turns toward him, but when he grumbles again, he is looking anywhere that is not at Kuroko. "Seriously, Kuroko, red?"

Kuroko just buries himself further into the fabric. It takes him some time to finally replies, voice soft and small. “I just miss someone a lot.”

Kagami sighs. Kuroko doesn’t have to say the name for Kagami to know who he is referring to. After all, it was him whom Kuroko called at 1 AM whenever he had an angsty spiel about Akashi being too good for him. Which is bullshit, by the way. They are too perfect together that Kagami is torn between rooting for them and being annoyed by their constant PDA.

He tries to seem like he doesn’t care but failing miserably when he suggests, “Why don’t you visit him for his birthday then? Wouldn’t spending a day together be an awesome present?”

Kuroko suddenly stops. He then stares at Kagami with big blue eyes. “Kagami-kun can be a genius sometimes, huh.”

“Oi, what does that mean!”

“Come now, I’ll treat you this time.”

“Oi, wait for me!”

And as the day progress further, Kuroko couldn’t stop himself from smiling thinking about meeting his lover again. He wonders if Akashi is missing him just as much.

He will know. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hc that one of Akashi’s ‘upgrades’ is that he is more in tune with his emotions now so he will curse in his mind whenever (also gets irritated easier—usually only to the people he’s close with. Fondly exasperated is probably the fitting term. I mean, have you seen the GoM? Granted he’s now in Rakuzan but still ahshasf)
> 
> This originally had more filth, but I had to cut them because they gave me this huge ass urge to perish. And that, folks, is why I don’t write smut. Ever. Someone reminds me to jump off a cliff if I ever try, kay?
> 
> I really need to write more AkaKuro _*heavy sigh*_
> 
> Come and find me on [tumblr](http://whitedarkangel.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/authlene). Send me prompts for drabbles/one-shots [here](http://lunaekressent.tumblr.com/). Thanks for reading!


End file.
